Touch control display devices are able to detect the coordinates of a touch position on a screen by a finger, stylus, or other object, and to display corresponding information according to the detected coordinates. Touch control display devices enable users to interact directly with what is displayed, rather than using a mouse, touchpad, or any other intermediate devices, and, thus, have found wide applications in game consoles, personal computers, tablet computers, electronic voting machines, and smartphones, etc.
A current touch control display panel often includes a plurality of touch sensing electrodes and a plurality of touch driving electrodes intersecting the touch sensing electrodes. A capacitor is formed in an intersection area between the touch driving electrode and the touch sensing electrode, and a touch position is identified by detecting a capacitance change. The touch driving electrodes and the touch sensing electrodes are often made of transparent conductive glasses, such as indium tin oxide (ITO). However, ITO has a substantially large self-resistance. When the size of the touch control display panel is increased, the resistance of the touch driving electrodes and the touch sensing electrodes may be increased accordingly. Thus, the touch sensitivity of the touch control display panel may be degraded, and the touch detection time may become longer.
The disclosed touch control display panel and display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.